Rickard Karstark
Rickard Karstark is a recurring character in the first, second and third seasons. He was originally played by guest star Steven Blount and debuts in "Fire and Blood". The role was recast for the second season with John Stahl playing Lord Karstark. Rickard Karstark is the Lord of Karhold and the head of House Karstark. He is fighting for King Robb Stark, his distant relative and liege lord, in the War of the Five Kings. He has lost two of his sons in the war against House Lannister. Biography Background Rickard Karstark is the Lord of Karhold and the head of House Karstark, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is close ally and distant relation of House Stark.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Rickard Karstark entry He has at least two sons, Torrhen Karstark"A Man Without Honor" and Eddard Karstark."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 1 Lord Karstark listens to the debate between Robb Stark, Jonos Bracken and Greatjon Umber about whether they should join forces with Renly or Stannis Baratheon. When the Greatjon names Robb as the King in the North and lays his sword at his feet, Karstark is the second to join him, saying he'll have peace on those terms."Fire and Blood" Season 2 ".]] Rickard Karstark is among Robb Stark's host in the Westerlands and is present when Alton Lannister gives Queen Cersei Lannister's response to Robb's peace terms. Karstark's son Torrhen Karstark is later killed by Jaime Lannister during an escape atempt. After Jaime's recapture, Lord Rickard demands Jaime's execution in revenge for the murder of his son, but Catelyn Stark speaks for his life. After Lord Rickard's threatening reaction, she reminds him that he has sworn an oath of loyalty to Robb Stark and that Jaime is a prisoner of war. She says that he should remember who his king is and who she is. She promises him that Jaime will be punished for what he did. Reluctantly Lord Karstark gives in, but demands retribution when his King returns from The Crag. During the confrontation with Lady Catelyn, Lord Rickard also dismisses Talisa Maegyr as a "foreign whore". Catelyn sends Jaime to King's Landing with her sworn sword Brienne to exchange him for her captive daughters, fearing that Rickard or his men will kill him if he remains in the camp. He is furious that she has denied him his vengeance and rejects her argument that Jaime may yet save the lives of her children, adding that he personally would happily exchange his life for those of his deceased children, Torrhen and Eddard, even if it meant captivity for them. Robb tells Catelyn that she has betrayed him and orders her kept under guard. Season 3 Rickard's faith in Robb continues to deteriorate as the Northern host arrives at Harrenhal, finding the castle's inhabitants had been put to the sword. Roose Bolton attempts to reassure Rickard, telling him that he has sent his best hunter in pursuit of the Kingslayer, and that the dead will be avenged in time. Karstark, however, is clearly unconvinced."Valar Dohaeris" Appearances Behind the scenes Originally Vinnie McCabe had been announced in the role of Rickard Karstark, however he turned out to be playing a Lannister bannerman, Leo Lefford, in the same episode as Karstark's debut. Steven Blount appeared as a Stark bannerman in "Fire and Blood." Blount's character was given lines spoken by Rickard Karstark in the book and his CV lists him as playing Lord Karstark.Steven Blount's CV at First Call Management. For the second season it was announced that John Stahl was playing Rickard Karstark.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing John Stahl's casting Stahl was named on screen as Lord Karstark in "A Man Without Honor.""A Man Without Honor" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rickard Karstark is the ruling lord of House Karstark of Karhold. Their lands are along a heavily-forested headland far to the north-east of Winterfell, overlooking the Shivering Sea. He is named for Eddard Stark's father, Rickard. He has four children: Harrion, Torrhen, Eddard and Alys. He's described as gaunt and long-bearded, and Jon Snow implies he is a fierce warrior. Two of Lord Rickard's sons, Torrhen and Eddard, are struck down by Jaime Lannister in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, while he kills Stafford Lannister at the Battle of Oxcross. Lord Rickard's mention of losing a son to Jaime prior to Torrhen's death seems to reference Eddard's death at the Whispering Wood. Though clearly angered that Jaime is kept alive, Lord Rickard doesn't openly demand the execution of Jaime. Catelyn's decision to send Jaime back to King's Landing isn't caused by Karstark's actions but of fear that Joffrey may execute Sansa on a whim, as she believes Theon has executed Bran and Rickon. Lord Rickard became furious when Robb forgave Catelyn for her actions. See also * Rickard Karstark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Rickard Karstark Category:Lords Category:Season 3 Characters